Neighbours
by Nefertel
Summary: Bella lives a quiet and private life. She lives on a street where everyone keeps to themselves. It's how she likes it. That is until one day, someone new moves in next door and rocks that quiet and private life she has clung onto. After a painful past can the new guy be just what she never knew she needed to overcome her pain and start fresh. BxP pairing rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This one has been in my head for a while. I hope you like it. I do not own any of the twilight characters.**

Darkness surrounded me as I made my way home from work, I worked the night shift at a local grocery store, which suited me fine. The only light came from the moon, when the clouds wasn't covering it, there were also a few lights on as I walked passed a few houses. Which was more than enough light for me to make my way home.

The graveyard shift was perfect for me, quiet and busy at the same time. Hardly anyone came in and that meant that I could get on with stacking the shelves and cleaning without interacting with too many people. I took the job specifically for that reason.

As I turned the corner into my street, I noticed all the front doors of my neighbour's houses wide open, with my neighbours standing in front of them. My street was normally empty, especially at one o'clock at night. Everyone kept to themselves and very rarely would I see anyone as I went to work around seven o'clock in the evening. Which was why I moved here.

I didn't bother to stand and find out what had them so interested as I was carrying two heavy grocery bags. As I neared my house I became aware of what had everyone's attention. The house next to mine has been empty for as long as I have lived in this street. Which was around five years now.

However, now there was a large truck with several people moving to and from it. There was a larger man, directing the others, stood on the lawn.

Before I could be caught staring I quickly lowered my head and kept walking. I turned down my path and straight to my door, ignoring everything around me. I intended to make it quickly inside but, the two heavy bags made that hard. I was trying to get the keys out of my handbag whilst still holding them. I could feel one of the bags start to slip, before the milk and eggs could fall, the bag was lifted out of my hands along with the other.

I turned in surprise and my handbag fell from my hands. The man that had been directing the movers was now stood in front of me holding my bags. "Hello, my name is Paul Lahote I'm your new neighbour" he said with a smile. I was just around five feet, he was easily over six with muscles to spare, tanned skin, dark short spiky hair and dark eyes. I quickly recovered myself and picked up my handbag and fished out my keys all without saying a word. He looked at me expectantly, I knew what he was waiting for. I turned and opened my door, then turned back to him and held out my hands for the bags. He smirked at me before stepping around me and bumping me away, so he could walk into my house.

I followed him in anger. "Excuse me, just what do you think you are doing?" I asked. He put my bags down on my kitchen counter and turned to me still smiling. I stood with my hands on my hips "well?" I demanded. He raised an eyebrow at me, which pissed me off. I mean who does this guy think he is. "I was just being helpful, a good neighbour as it were" he explained. I sighed "look your new around here, so let me explain the way it works on this street. Everyone here keeps to themselves, they don't help each other or pop around for a chat. They don't invite people around and they don't just walk into someone's house uninvited" I think I ranted a little bit but hopefully he got the gist. He stood there looking at me as if I had three heads. I didn't like the feeling of being stared at so I moved towards the bags and started unpacking.

He was silent for the entire time as I packed my things away. Once I was done I had no choice but to turn and face him. He still had the strange look on his face. "What!" I demanded. He shook his head "are you serious?" he asked. I folded my arms and nodded my head. He put his hands on his hips and then said "huh". I looked at him expectantly. He eventually took the hint and left, slamming my door a little.

I sighed, yes, I was a bitch to a completely nice man who was just trying to help. I looked around my kitchen it now felt empty without him. As I looked around I noticed something that I haven't noticed for as long as I have been here. There were no personal touches to my home, no one would think an actual person lived here. Why would the absence of a man I just met make me think about this? I mean, I had all the basic things that everyone needs to cook, clean and rest. What I didn't have was anything personal. No pictures of friends or family members or paintings. The only thing I did have that was truly mine was the large bookcase that ran along one wall in my living room. Which was filled with all types of stories from mysteries to romance, from horrors to true stories. I loved to read. I think because it's something you can do alone.

I walked into my living room and looked through the window to the house next door. The moving van was gone and now there was no one moving about. I sighed and before I could change my mind I went to the kitchen and picked up a plate of buns I had made earlier in the day and left my house. Thankfully all the neighbours had gone back into their houses, which meant no prying eyes judging me. I knocked on the door and waited nervously.

Paul opened the door and looked shocked to see me. I couldn't think of what to say, so I walked around him and into his house like he had done to me. I walked quickly into the kitchen, luckily the layout was the same as mine, and placed the buns on the side. I turned to see him still stood at the door looking confused.

I smirked at him and said, "you know how it feels now to have a stranger come into your home without an invitation". He quickly shook his head with a small smile on his face and shut the door before joining me in the kitchen. "Look, don't read anything into this I meant what I said earlier but, I'm sorry for the way I was a minute ago. You were only trying to help and I was a bitch". His smile grew wider "yes, yes you were" he said. I sighed "Let's start over, my name is Bella Swan and, I will try to explain a bit as to why I was a bitch. I live her specifically because I like to keep to myself, I'm not a sociable person and, because of that I'm not use to being helped" I explained nervously. He nodded seeming to accept my explanation and moved towards his fridge and pulled out two beers. He offered me one and I shook my head "no thanks, I should go I have only just finished work. I just wanted to bring you a welcoming slash apology present". I turned to leave, but I stopped at the door. I turned back to him and said "I'm not trying to be a bitch again but, I like my privacy ok. Me bringing you these buns doesn't mean that I want to be friends with you or anything".

He smiled "I thought as much" he said. I nodded and left without responding. I could feel him watching me as I made my way home. It took everything I had not to turn back around the moment I got to my door. Instead I walked inside and quickly made my way in and straight upstairs a bath was sorely needed.

As I soaked in the hot water my thoughts drifted to my new neighbour. His tall physique did things to my insides, I started imagining what could happen if he was in the bath with me when a knock interrupted my fantasy. I sighed got up and wrapped a towel around my body. The knock came again as I made my way downstairs. Whoever it was better be dying or in serious trouble, if not they were gonna be. I opened the door in anger but gasped at the sight of the very man that I was just thinking about.

He looked surprised to see me wet and in just a towel. A breeze from the open door touched my wet skin making me shiver. Which thankfully brought me out of my momentary shock. "What!" I demanded rather harshly I know but I was wet, half naked and pissed off. He looked me up and down with his mouth wide open. I will admit I liked the reaction I was getting but I would die before I admit it out loud. He eventually looked up at my face and whatever trance he had been in broke at my pissed off expression. "I … erm …. I erm … just wanted to return the plate" he said whilst handing me the plate my buns had been on.

I arched my eyebrow at him "seriously?" I asked. He nodded slowly whilst gulping. "So, this couldn't wait until the morning?" I asked again. He gulped and shook his head. He seemed unable to speak. It inwardly made me smile. With one had holding my towel I reached for the plate and then shut the door. Ok, that was a bit rude but he interrupted my nice hot bath, which is probably luke warm now. I left the plate in the kitchen and went back upstairs to get dried and dressed. I wasn't even gonna try to reclaim my bath, which made me irritable. I went to bed feeling rather grumpy hopefully when I wake up, on the start of my two week holiday from work, I will feel much better.

Fingers crossed.

 **Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So glad you are liking this story hopefully I don't disappoint.**

The sun creeped through my curtains and woke me up. I lazily stretched and a small smile crept across my face. That was until the events of last night played through my head.

New neighbour, rude neighbour - that would be me. The apologetic me and then rude neighbour - him this time - interrupting me and then making me think of things I shouldn't.

You know what, nope it's not gonna spoil my first holiday off in years. I got up and stretched whilst thinking of what I could do. I have two weeks off from work and I wasn't gonna waste it.

I dressed in some comfy shorts, a tank top and my favourite sneakers. Today was a beautiful day and I planned on spending some of it in my garden. It sorely needed tending too.

With my gardening gloves in hand I made my way outside with a smile. Today was gonna be a good day.

Well that's how it started out. My garden consisted of a paved area which housed my lawn furniture and a small barbeque. Then there was a small grass area with various flower bed's around the edge. The fence was the only thing in my garden I didn't like. It was too small. I could ignore it when the neighbour next to me was away. However, now I have a neighbour on each side, I think I should spend some of the money I have saved to get some new fences put up. Taller ones.

Just as I think that, my new neighbour decides to come out into his garden shirtless. What I imagined about his physique last night did not do him justice. He was ripped!

I shook my head and made a beeline for my flowers. I set about trimming and re arranging. So, lost in my task I didn't feel someone watching me until I sat back and stretched.

A chuckle made me jump. I looked back and there he was. Leaning on my too short fence and smiling at me.

"What!" I demanded. My back was hurting and I was in no mood to be distracted by random unwanted thoughts.

He chuckled again "are you gonna tell me what you find so amusing?" I asked.

His eyes roamed down my back and it made me shiver. I didn't like the feelings he was enticing in me from just a look.

I stood up and started to make my way back inside, I needed a break anyway. "Why are you going inside?" he asked with that smile still on his face. I stopped and placed a hand on my hip.

"I was going to get a drink, if you must know" I said in annoyance. "No need" he said as he stood up and walked away. Curiosity filled me for a moment and I walked forward.

I was now the one leaning on the fence, his garden was the same size as mine. Parts of it was a little unkempt, the part he was walking to was paved like mine with a barbeque.

Except it had several units, he was knelt in front of one now. Whilst his back was turned I decided to look him up and down. The muscles in his back flexed as he moved. His ass padded out quite nicely in his cargo shorts.

I quickly averted my eyes when he stood up and walked back towards me, with two beers in his hands. "You have a fridge, already suited up. You only moved in last night" I said.

He smiled as he handed me a beer, the beer was cool and smooth as I took a sip. "I got the house done last night and I've been doing my garden this morning" he explained. His eyes looked me up and down again as he leaned on the fence.

I suddenly felt very underdressed. Why did he have to look at me like that? His arms flexed as he moved to take a sip of his beer. I didn't know what to do or say so I went back to my flowers trying my best to ignore him.

"Would you like some help?" he asked. "No thanks" I said. I wasn't sure why I was being bitchy again to him. After all he was only being nice.

I looked back and he was no longer leaning against the fence. Guess I scared him off. 'Good!' I didn't want to start anything with anyone ever.

It didn't take me much longer to finish with the flowers, I couldn't help but peak at what he was doing when I stood up. That was a bad idea.

Paul was in the process of digging some weeds I think. His chest and arms were covered in sweat, it was dripping down his body. I stood entranced as his muscled flexed and ripped.

I was imagining watching his sweat roll down his muscles whilst doing some other activities. Mainly with me and in my bed or his.

He caught me staring, I quickly went inside and shut my door. Oh god! He caught me staring. How could I have been so stupid.

I decided today wasn't the day to spend outside. I went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat.

My mind struggled to stay focused on something as simple as making a sandwich. I almost cut myself twice. It didn't help when a knock on my back door made me jump a third time.

I had a dreading feeling that I knew who it was.

Now do I open the door? I hesitated for another minute. Until another knock made me move.

There he was still shirtless and stood at my door. "Yeah" I asked trying to sound as unaffected as possible. He smiled "you left your beer" he said as he held out the beer he had given me.

I took it and as my hand gripped the bottle he stepped forward into my personal space. I was overwhelmed with his scent.

A deep aroma of wood and something very male came off him in waves.

I quickly took a step back and he followed. I turned around unable to be in full view of his very naked chest. I moved towards the counter where I had been attempting to make my sandwich.

He came up behind me, I could feel his heat. I just stood there, my hands rested on the counter. I was finding it hard to breathe.

His hands came to rest on the counter too. Enveloping me on all sides.

His head lowered to my neck, I silently cursed my morning choice of having my hair tied up. I could feel his breath on my skin and it sent chills down my spine.

Did I want him to do something or move away? I couldn't decide. His very presence was confusing me. I had spent so much time pushing people away. This guy was changing that. I found myself wanting him to move closer but at the same time move away.

"Bella?" he asked in a whisper. It was so close to my ear that I involuntarily shivered. His hands moved from the counter and ghosted up my waist.

"What do you want me to do Bella?" he said as his hands stilled just below my chest.

"Stay or go? Continue or move away?" he asked.

 **What do you think? Should she tell him to stay or go?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for their support. SAYAx13 yes this is all human, I wanted it just as simple as possible. Hope everyone is still loving the story.**

"Go" I said in a whisper. My heart and head started screaming at me 'NO!' I had to clench my fists to stop myself from turning around. He didn't move 'please move, please move, please move' I chanted in my head. He took a deep breath, which caused his breath to touch my neck. It literally made me weak in the knees.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked. I could almost feel the smirk. I sighed "honestly, no but it's what should happen" I said as I pushed my way around him so there was some much-needed space.

He lent against the counter as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Why?" he asked. My mouth opened and closed several times attempting to answer that very simple question.

He pushed himself off the counter and came to stand right in front of me. "Tell me, what is so bad about getting to know someone new?" he asked as he placed his hands on my arms. A jolt of heat raced through me, it made me gasp. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I stood still, for once allowing the heat of man's touch to warm me. I eventually opened my eyes, there was his big brown ones looking back at me. "Look, I'm not asking you to marry me or move to another country with me. All I am asking is for you to get to know me and let me get to know you, I mean after all we are neighbours" he said with a chuckle as he stroked my arms.

I wanted to argue with him, I wanted to tell him to leave me alone, to get out of my house but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come out.

"How about we start small, let's have dinner tonight. I will cook dinner, you come over to mine at around seven and we will just talk. Ok? Just talk." he said. "You promise?" I asked shyly. He smiled and stroked my cheek. "I promise" he said with a smile.

I nodded, and he stroked my cheek one more time. "I will see you at seven o'clock sharp. You don't need to dress up, come in your pyjamas if you really want too" he said whilst laughing.

I watched him leave before I allowed myself to breathe. Then it hit me, I had a date, sort of, with Paul. I looked at the clock, I had spent more time outside then I had thought. It was now four o'clock I had three hours until I was due at Paul's. I raced upstairs and jumped into the shower. I allowed my mind to clear as the hot water cascaded down my body. My mind started to drift …

… _come on Bella don't be like that_

… _I only want to make you feel nice_

… _this will feel good_

My eyes snapped open, nope not gonna think of that not gonna go there. I got out the shower and focused on getting ready for dinner. My hair took the longest time to sort out. First drying it and then sorting out the frizz. I was eventually ready just ten minutes before seven.

I took a deep breath and walked over with a case of beer. I felt as if everyone in the street was watching me. I knocked on his door and looked around to my great relief no one was at their windows or doors. It was all in my head. He opened the door with a smile. "Bella, you look beautiful" he greeted. I had eventually decided on some leggings with one of my favourite long comfortable but cute tops. He was wearing a black shirt with dark jeans, that made him look very sexy. "You don't look too bad yourself" I said.

He moved aside and gestured for me to come in. the smell coming from the kitchen made me pause. I looked at him with a smile. "You know how to cook?" I asked. He actually looked a little embarrassed, he rubbed his neck "yeah, a little bit. My mother taught me when I was younger". I followed him into the kitchen, placed the case of beers on the side and smiled, the dining room table was set out beautifully. I watched him check the pots "what did you do with your father?" I asked. He smiled "nothing, never knew him".

I turned to him in surprise, he seemed so care free about it. "I'm sorry, Paul" I said sadly. He smiled at me and shrugged my shoulders "it's ok, the men in my village taught me everything I needed to know, and my mom filled in the rest" he explained. I nodded as I took a seat and smiled. He brought me a beer, I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked with a chuckle "I didn't think you were a wine kinda gal, if I'm wrong I can take it back and get you some wine, however I will have to go to the store" he said as he reached for my beer. I pulled it back and laughed at him "don't you dare" I warned.

He eventually placed a plate down in front of me, I smiled. "I hope you are hungry" he said. "Spaghetti Bolognese?" I asked with a smile. He nodded as he dug into his food. "Yeah, when I suggested dinner I forgot that I actually needed to do a food shop. Luckily I had enough food in for this" he laughed. I smiled "I wouldn't have minded if you cancelled for another night".

He looked up and smiled "…. and give you a chance to think of ways to avoid me" he started to laugh as I glared at him. We ate in comfortable silence, neither of us felt the need to speak as we enjoyed our meal. I thought I would feel uncomfortable, I have spent so much time alone I didn't think this would be enjoyable, even in silence.

Once dinner was done we moved into the living room and took a seat opposite each other on the sofa. He watched me fidget for a minute before finally stopping me. "How about I tell you about myself first?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, I grew up on the Quileute reservation in Washington DC. It was just me and Ma for as long as I could remember. Like I said the men of the reservation taught me what I needed to know about how to be a man. Ma passed away when I was sixteen. She had been sick for such a long time that it was kind of a blessing when she finally went, she wasn't in pain anymore". He stood up and walked over to his mantlepiece and picked up a picture. He passed it to me when he sat down.

A beautiful young native woman stared back at me. Her long straight hair and dark eyes was reflected in Paul. I smiled at "she's beautiful" I said as I passed him the picture back.

"Yeah, she was a real beauty, and she was just as kind. When she passed I was able to still live in my home and the women in the village would bring me meals each night until I started cooking myself. They really took care of me" he explained. He looked lost in his memories, as he smiled to himself. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Now, the next part you may not like" he said which had me curious. "Go on, I promise I won't judge" I said as I turned, more comfortably, onto my side. He took a deep breath, "ok, well as I grew up I started dating women, lots of women. I wasn't interested in getting too close to a woman after my mom died, I didn't want to love another woman and lose them, like I lost her, So I kept women at a distance, we would go on dates, sleep together then after a while I would move on to someone else. There were some women I didn't even date, I just slept with them. I admit it wasn't a good way to be, but I didn't know or want any better at the time." He looked sheepishly at me I guess he was waiting for some bad reaction from me.

I expected him to be a bit of a Lothario, given how he looks and at the sex appeal coming off him in waves. I smiled at him, he seemed relieved with my response. "I upset many women at first but then word got around and most knew what the arrangement was and never expected more. There were a few women who thought they could change me, but it never worked. No one could". I smiled "no offence but I kind of thought that you were that kind of guy, so this is no surprise" I laughed to make it into a joke, so he would know that I wasn't judging him.

He started chuckling, "yeah, I bet you did" his eyes shone with unshed tears as he laughed. "I went through many years of woman after woman, until I met Liza. She was a, and pardon my words here, paleface. She lived in Forks, a small town near my reservation. Her father was the newly appointed preacher there. I hadn't planned on pursuing her, she came onto the reservation with her father to meet with the chief and I happened upon her. She had no interest in me, the first woman in years to not want me. I tried talking to her, she said she had been told about me and wasn't interested in being a notch on my bedpost". He smiled at the memory "I like this girl" I said.

He started laughing "yeah I did too. I made it into a game, pretended to want to change and I just didn't know how. She was sceptical at first, I expected her to. So, I made sure that she saw me spurn women and it worked. She started to warm up to me. It was hard at first you know, she was a typical religious girl. No sex before marriage". He shifted in his seat seemingly uncomfortable.

"We would spend time walking around, talking. Before I knew it, I started having feelings for her. I enjoyed spending time with her, I actually looked forward to seeing her every day". He stood up and walked to an ornate box beside the fireplace, he rooted through it until her found whatever he was looking for. He returned with a small photo and passed it to me. I stared at the photo, Paul stared back at me, his eyes were filled with happiness as he posed with a young woman. He was stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders and her hands were gripping his arms. Both were laughing. He looked truly happy in the photo.

I looked at him "she's beautiful too" I said. He nodded "yeah she was" he smiled at the photo sadly a moment before putting it down. "was?" I asked. He nodded "yeah, she was beautiful and sweet and kind. Until …." His demeanour changed with that one word. "Until what?" I asked as I placed a hand on his arm.

He looked at me and then smiled "I have been doing all the talking tonight it's your turn" he said. He was smiling at me, "Smooth move" I said. He shrugged at me with a cheeky grin. "Sue me" he said with a big smile. I knew what he wanted to know, could I tell him. He told me a lot of personal information I could tell him a little bit of my history I guess. Here goes …

 **Here it is, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for your support and love. Back at work now so hopefully that will motivate me to write more. Obviously, I do not own the characters or story lines, taken from the books. That right belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. Here goes ….**

He looked at me expectantly, I didn't know where to start. I fiddled with my beer until I felt his hand on my arm. "Start small ok, tell me about your family" he offered. I nodded with a small smile "I guess I can do that" I said. "Well, my mom is married to my step dad Phil. He is a minor league baseball player. He travelled a lot when I was younger, and mom stayed with me. I knew she missed him, so to make it easier on my mom I decided to go live with my dad. They split up when I was little, and I hadn't seen him in years. I knew mom wanted to spend time with Phil but didn't want to leave me so, I made the decision. Dad is someone you might know, actually" I said. He looked at me confused.

"His name is Charlie, he is a police chief. Last name Swan" I clarified. He looked thoughtful for a second before a light bulb seem to click. He looked at me in surprise "you mean Chief Swan from Forks?" he asked. I smiled and nodded "yep, that's my dad" I confirmed. "You mean you lived in Forks for a time? Did we meet? Please say no, it will be mortifying if I knew you then and can't remember meeting you now" he pleaded. I started laughing, his face was a picture. "No, we never met I went to school in Forks and when I wasn't at school I stayed at home. Dad tried to get me to go out, but I didn't really have any friends. Until …" I stopped as I realised where I was headed.

Paul saw my hesitation "until … what?" he asked. I closed my eyes as my heart rate increased. I could feel myself starting to panic. Paul must have sensed this he grabbed my hands and told me to breathe and focus on the feeling of my hands in his. I tried to do exactly that. It took some time, but I eventually managed to get my breathing under control. When I eventually opened my eyes, I expected to see him looking at me like I was a freak or something. Instead though he looked concerned.

"Is that better?" he asked, I nodded and quickly removed my hands from his and stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go" I said. I made a beeline for the door, but Paul stopped me. "Hey, hey, hey wait a minute. It's ok, you don't have to leave" he said. I was only a few steps away from the door. I had my back to him, his hold on my arm wasn't so strong that I couldn't get away. "I should go" I said again. He let go of my arm I instantly missed the contact "I understand if you want to go…" he moved in front me. He started to walk backwards, back into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. "… But it you stay you will get to taste the best thing in the world" he said cryptically.

I smiled at his attempt to keep me here and I will admit I was tempted. I slowly followed him into his kitchen. He stood smiling at me in front of his fridge. I raised my eyebrow at him "ok, you have me a little curious" I said. He laughed, as he turned, opened the fridge and picked something up. He turned back around to look at me with a small chocolate cake. He held it up like it was made of gold. His mouth set in a smug line. I laughed "impressive". He placed it down on the table and collected two forks and placed them down on either side of the cake. He gestured for me to sit down. "you want us to eat the full thing?" I asked as I sat down.

He nodded enthusiastically with a great big smile on his face. It made him seem like a child in that moment. He picked up his fork and scooped a large bit of cake and happily shovelled it into his mouth. I laughed and picked up my fork. "mmm this is good, did you make it yourself?" I asked. He smiled "well I wish I could say yes. I wanted to impress you with my cooking skills since you made those buns, which was amazing by the way. However, I attempted to bake a cake and it was honestly a complete disaster. I have no idea how I burnt it whilst the middle was uncooked. Luckily one of the women from my village made me a cake as a leaving present. I was always popping to her house in hopes she had done some baking. She started making something every day, since I was there every day. She is one of THE best bakers I know, her cakes are amazing". I laughed as he took another bite. I took a bite and he looked at me expectantly. I will admit it was good, great even, but I know I can do one better.

"Well?" he asked. I nodded "it's good" I said. He smiled "just good?" he asked me. I nodded as I took another bite. He laughed "don't tell me you can make one better" he said. I smiled at him knowingly. He smirked at me "well, I guess you will have to bake me a cake to prove it". I shrugged my shoulders at him as he laughed. We finished the cake and sat talking about everything and anything from our jobs to things we liked to do and more. I haven't just chatted to anyone in such a long time. I thought I would be rusty and it would be filled with awkward silences, but he made it so easy. After a while, I looked at the clock and sighed. "I should really get going" I said as I stood up. "Why?" he asked as he followed me back towards the front door. "Well, it's almost midnight" I said with a chuckle. He looked at his watch "oh yeah" he said. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he must have changed his mind. "I had a good night" I said, "thanks for inviting me". I didn't know what else to say. He took a step closer "thanks for coming" he said. His face was inches from mine, images of what I had thought about in the garden yesterday flashed through my mind. I looked down at his lips for a moment and that's all the encouragement he needed. He crashed his lips onto mine and pushed up against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt his tongue asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and succumb to the intensity of his kiss.

His hands roamed over my body and I lost myself to the feeling. This boy knew how to kiss, I didn't want it to end. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. I moaned at the loss of contact. We both struggled to catch our breath. "As much as I want this to continue, I promised you we were just gonna talk" he said with a chuckle. I laughed as I tilted my head back. "Yeah you did" I said as he stepped back releasing me. I felt a cold rush of air which helped clear my head. He looked as if he was having a hard time catching his breath. I looked down and noticed a bulge in his pants. A part of me was very pleased with his reaction. "You should go" he said, my face fell a little "oh ok" I said. I turned to open the door and he stopped me. "I only said that, because if you stay for one more minute I will pick you up and carry up upstairs, and not let you leave until morning" he explained. I could feel a blush raising up my neck.

He turned me around and kissed me one more time before I stepped outside. "Goodnight Bella, I'll see you in the morning yeah?" he asked as he watched me walk back home. When I got to my door I turned and smiled at him "goodnight Paul" I said before stepping inside. I lent against my door and groaned 'what did I just do?' I thought to myself. I quickly went upstairs before I changed my mind. A bigger part of me wanted me to run back to his house and let him carry me upstairs. Even though I really wanted him too another part of me started panicking. I tried not to think about that part as I got into bed and tried to sleep.

I dreamed of a tall tanned man writhing above me covered in sweat, moaning as he sent shockwaves of pleasure through me. I moaned and gripped him tight, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down. His face, previously in darkness, came into view. Instead of seeing Paul's face Edwards face came down with a smirk. I woke up with a scream, my heart was racing. My arms scanned my room expecting to see him. Eventually my heart started to calm down. I rubbed my hands over my face. My body shook from the image of my ex. I got up and decided to go downstairs. I was making myself a cup of warm milk when I heard a knock on my door. My heart went into overdrive. Who was knocking at my door at this time of night? The knock came again, and I was frozen to the spot. 'Who could it be?' I thought to myself.

 **I hope this made up for the lateness in updating and leaves you with a curious state of mind. Should it be Paul, Edward or someone else at the door. Let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for your support and love. Sorry its been so late, having a really hard time deciding who would be at the door. Here goes …**

The knock came again, slightly louder this time, the panic started again. "Bella?" I stopped panicking. I quickly opened the door. "Dad?" I asked in complete confusion. He smiled "well, are you gonna let me in?" he asked, the smile was throwing me, dad doesn't smile. I numbly moved away whilst he entered. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as I closed the door.

He shrugged off his jacket and smiled again at me. "Can't a father come to see his daughter?" he said with a chuckle. "Of course, you can, it's just normally you call first and it's never this late" I responded. "I did leave a message on your machine" he said. I looked at my machine and there it was several messages I had ignored. He looked at me knowingly. "Sorry dad, today was my first day off and I've been busy all day". He laughed "same old Bella, come on, it's late and we will talk in the morning" he said as he indicated towards the stairs. I was too tired to argue.

The next day I woke up early and made my way into the kitchen. I started making breakfast as Charlie came into the kitchen. "Smells good" he said as he took a seat at the small kitchen table. I brought over the coffee and his breakfast. We ate in companionable silence until the curiosity got the better of me. "Ok dad, are you gonna tell me why you are here and why you came so late on the night?" I asked. He nodded before picking up his pate and taking it over to the sink. "Well Bella I have two things I need to talk to you about let's go into the garden, it's such a shame to waste such a beautiful day inside" he looked quite sad. I grabbed a couple of beers and followed him outside. I snuck a glance next door, I don't know if I was disappointed or relieved to not see him. Charlie lead me into the middle of the grass area and sat down.

"Ok Bells some time ago I found something, and the doctors said it was a tumour, it could be cancer. They say its benign now, but just to be sure I have had some chemotherapy and in a couple of weeks I am gonna have an operation to remove it." He took hold of my hand. To say I was shocked was an understatement I couldn't wrapped my head around it. "I'm gonna be fine Bella, it was just one tumour and they are removing just to be safe" he explained. I numbly nodded I couldn't think of how to respond.

"That's not Chief Swan is it?" came a voice that made us both jump. Charlie stood up laughing "that's not Paul Lahote is it?" he asked as he clasped hands and gave him a one arm hug. I followed behind Charlie still reeling. "Yep it is chief" he looked at me and the big smile he had dipped a little. "What are you doing here?" Charlie asked. Paul chuckled "well I moved here a couple of days ago, no clue Bella was your daughter". Charlie nodded and looked at me, I tried to put a smile on my face. Charlie must have noticed "well that's an amazing coincidence, what are you doing later Paul?" he asked. "Are you up for coming with me and Bella for a meal?" Paul nodded "yeah sure" he agreed. "Good, we will meet at six ok" he said as he shook Paul's hand. Charlie went inside and left me with Paul. "Are you ok?" he asked me. I shook my head "was it because I came out here?" he asked. I was near tears "no, nothing like that. He's just told me he might have cancer". The idea couldn't gel inside my head. The rest of the day was a blur, all I could focus on was that word 'cancer'.

 **Short and hopefully sweet. What do you all think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone and I am sorry for the lack of updating. Internet has been down so hopefully gonna make up for it. SMUT warning.**

Charlie was upstairs when I made my way inside, I wasn't sure what to do. I saw the message light flashing at me I had two messages. The 1st one was from Charlie "Hey Bella, I'm gonna be at yours tomorrow night. I have some things I need to discuss with you. See you soon kid" I smiled. The 2nd message was from Danny, my manager at work. "Hello Bella, it's Danny. I know you are on your holidays now, but could I ask a favour. Could you work tonight's shift please, let me know". I shook my head. I quickly pick up the phone and rang the store.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tanya, is Danny there?"

"Yeah, sure thing honey, hang on a sec"

She shouted for Danny, even though the phone wasn't right next to her I still moved the phone from my ear. She was loud!

"Hello"

"Hello Danny, its Bella"

"Oh, hi Bella, I was hoping to hear from you"

"Yeah, I would have called sooner but I've only just seen my messages"

"Oh ok, that's alright. So, can you work tonight. You would be my saviour if you could"

"Sorry Danny, but my father is down and he's only here for a short time. We are catching up and everything"

"Oh ok, never mind then. Goodbye Bella"

He didn't give me a chance to say goodbye before he hung up. that's the thing with Danny, he was all smiles and cheery if you were doing him a favour. The minute you say you can't do something for him. Boom smiled goes away and he can be quite rude.

I called up for dad to see if he wanted some lunch, he sat at the table whilst I made us some sandwiches. We ate in silence until I couldn't take it anymore. "You said there were a couple of things you wanted to talk about" I asked. Charlie nodded "yeah, the only other thing I wanted to tell you was that, Sue and I are getting married next week, and we want you to be there" he said. I knew dad had been dating Sue Clearwater for some time, but I didn't know it was serious.

"You're getting married, when did you propose?" I asked a little shocked. "I asked her over a year ago" he said. "A YEAR AGO!" I shouted, he held his hands up in defence. "I know I should have told you, but we rarely talk and when we do its very short. Plus, I was never quite sure how you felt about me dating Sue" he explained.

I took a few deep breaths, trust me I needed them. "You could have sent me a message or just asked me on the times we talked" I said as I went to the sink. I needed to do something.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just didn't know how to tell you" he said as he watched me. I sighed "It's ok, when's the wedding?" I asked. Charlie smiled "it's next Monday" he said. I nodded "will you come?" he asked again. I didn't want to go back to forks "it's on the reservation, you wouldn't have to stay in forks, Sue has a room already for you" he said, he must have read my thoughts.

"Ok dad, I'll come" he smiled and came up to hug me. "I know, bring Paul with you, I know the tribe would love to see him again" he said. I looked at him sceptically "go on, go ask him now" he said as he pushed me towards the door. "Dad …" he wouldn't let me finish as he opened the door and pushed me out my own front door.

Without really thinking I walked to Paul's and knocked. "Bella!" he said as he moved to let me in "this is a nice surprise" he said as he stepped up and kissed me. I was too dumbfounded to respond. He looked at me worriedly "are you ok?" he asked. I moved away from him and sat on the sofa we had been sat on the previous night.

He sat next to me "come on Bella, what's wrong?" he asked again. I shook my head "Charlie's getting married on Monday to Sue Clearwater and he wants to know if you would like to come with me to the wedding?" I said in a rush, I was still trying to wrap my head around it.

Paul chuckled "Oh, that's it" he said. I looked at him and it all burst out. I stood up and started pacing "yeah, my father who may or may not have cancer is getting married. He proposed to her a year ago, but I am only finding out now. Sue has a room ready for me, like they knew I would come. Dad didn't think to tell me on the numerous times we have spoken since he proposed, all because he wasn't sure how I felt about him dating. I mean it's weird to think of your parents dating people, but did he really think I would be against this. I'm not a robot, I have feelings".

Paul let me rant which I was grateful for. Once I had nothing left to say he stood up and hugged me. He actually hugged me, I haven't been hugged for a long time. It felt strange and nice at the same time. I welcomed his strong arms as I hugged him back. We stayed that way for some time, eventually I lifted my head and kissed him. He was surprised for all of two seconds before kissing me back. His hands were now on my face and I had to pull back. I leant my head on his chest and took some much needed, deep breaths.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away" he said. I laughed as I looked up at him "it's ok, so what do you say to the wedding?" I asked. Paul smiled "Yeah, sounds like fun. If you don't want to stay at Sue's I have a spare room. My house is still mine I use it when I go back for visits" he said. I smiled "I'll think about it" I kissed him one last time before leaving. "I'll see you at six" he called back as I left.

The rest of the day passed quickly, dad helped me with some of the gardening I hadn't managed to do yesterday. Soon six o'clock rolled around and we were meeting Paul at my car and heading off for something to eat. Paul and Charlie chatted the entire night occasionally I added to the conversation, but mainly I just listened. I didn't mind it was nice just to listen to them talk. When we got back Charlie said goodnight and headed off to bed. I went outside to my garden to sit and think. Paul came out of his house not long after.

I watched him jump over my fence and join me. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. "Are you sure you're ok with coming back to the reservation?" I asked. Paul smiled "of course" he said, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well … Liza?" I said, I didn't know what happened, but I knew it hurt. Paul's smile faded a little "oh yeah" he said. He seem to think about it a little before shrugging his shoulders, "that was a year ago, I'm good now" he said.

I smiled "do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "nothing much to tell really. She changed me, I thought that she was the one, I found myself enjoying the small moments you know. I wasn't just trying to get to the sex, which we never did. I thought I loved her, so four months into our relationship. I planned this full out romantic meal, I wasn't trying to get in her panties or anything. I just wanted to show her how I felt. So, in a clearing I hooked up some lights and set out a picnic with some soft music playing. I told her where to meet me, she was impressed. When it came down to telling her, I was nervous but excited. I was sure she loved me too. So, when I said it, she started laughing. To say I was confused was an understatement. She stopped laughing when she saw my face. 'oh! your serious' she had said. I got a bit angry then and was like yeah I am why did you laugh?"

Paul looked like he was getting worked up again, so I took hold of his hand. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"She said that she thought I was joking, she said that a guy like me could never really love someone. This was just another attempt to get me to sleep with her. I was gobsmacked, I couldn't think. She then said, thing is you don't need to try so hard to get me to sleep with you. I just wanted to make sure that I showed everyone else and my father that I wasn't one of those easy girls. She said she wanted to sleep with me the moment I had come over, but she had a reputation to make. She then straddled my waist and said she had been waiting for the right time to fuck me. I pushed her off me and stood up. I asked her if she was serious, I told her I meant what I said and that this wasn't, so I could sleep with her, she laughed again. I said I had real feelings for her and she said that was impossible. Someone with my reputation couldn't fall in love, and besides, she said, she couldn't end up with someone like me. She was destined to be a preacher's wife or something like that. I told her to go, I never wanted to see her again. She laughed at me and said she couldn't believe the player of La Push couldn't handle being on the other side. She said all I was good for was a good fuck and no other woman would want me as anything else".

He looked so sad, I lifted up a hand and stroked his cheek. He looked at me I could see the tears in his eyes. "she doesn't know what she's talking about" I said. He smiled and turned to kiss my hand. "Is that why you moved here?" I asked. "Not straight away" he said "I travelled for a bit until I decided I needed to find a place" he explained. We talked some more until it was time to go in. We kissed goodnight before he jumped back over my fence. I now was happy with the short fence. He waved at me before going inside. I was now looking forward to going to Charlie's wedding. Hopefully everything would be fine.

The next day Charlie told me he had to get back to Fork's I waved goodbye as he drove off. I walked inside and curled up on the sofa. I was flicking through channels when I heard someone knocking on my door. I was still dressed in my pj's which consisted of some shorts and a thin strapped vest top. "Morning beautiful" Paul said. I smiled sadly and walked back to the sofa. He followed me in "hey, hey what's with the grumpy look, don't get me wrong it looks hot but I much prefer a smile" he joked. I know he was trying to lighten my mood and that did make me smile.

He sat next to me and I laid on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and held me. There was something so peaceful in the way he just held me. I found myself for the first time in years comfortable with a man. I lifted my head and before I could think about it I kissed him.

He responded instantly, his kisses was something else. His hand that I wasn't leaning on held my head still, so he could devour me, and honestly, I didn't mind. I thought I would but no.

I shifted myself, so I was now straddling him. One hand held my head in place the other wrapped around my waist. He pulled back after a while. "Bella, we should stop" he said through pants. I could feel his reaction to me, pressing against my thigh. I looked at him for a moment before deciding. "I don't want to stop" I said panting myself. I could see the passion ignite in his eyes.

"Are you sure Bella, because once we start it will be hard for me to stop. Not impossible just extremely hard, I have wanted you since you glared at me for taking your shopping bags". I could tell he was restraining himself. I smiled at the memory "yes, I'm sure Paul, just go slow ok".

Paul nodded and brought my head down to kiss him again. Oh my god! I was on fire, I gasped for air as he started kissing down my neck. I felt like I was gonna combust.

Paul stood up with me still in his arms. I didn't seem to weigh much to him. He walked towards my stairs, he crushed me against the wall, I could now feel his hard on pressing against my core. He grinded into me as he placed his head against my neck. I could feel his ragged breathing as he dry humped me.

"Paul" I panted, and he speed up. I couldn't believe I was about to cum, and he hadn't really touched me yet. I came almost screaming his name. Paul smirked at me as I came down from my high, I instantly attached my lips to his as he made his way upstairs. "Bella which is your room?" he whispered into my ear before nibbling it. Without looking up I pointed, and he went through the door with a chuckle.

He laid me down on my bed and stood up. I watched him slowly remove his clothing. I don't know if he was doing it slowly to give me a chance to change my mind, or if he was being erotic. I chose to think it was because of the second option. My eyes raked over his chiselled stomach, I had caught a glimpse the other day but now I was up close. Deciding I needed to do something, I knelt up in front of him and started kissing his chest.

Pal stopped undressing to allow me to play. I kissed down his abs and stopped at his belt. I looked up at him, his eyes were closed. Before I could talk myself out of it. I moved so I was sat on the edge of my bed and undid his belt and unzipped his pants. As I pushed them down his fully erect member poked out at me.

Oh god! It was huge, I slowly kissed the tip. Paul gasped, which made me smiled. I kissed it again as I watched him. He clenched his hands and his eyes were fixed on me. I wanted to touch him, so I brought my hands up slowly and gripped his length. I had never done this before, so I don't know if I am any good or not, but he seemed to like it.

I opened my mouth and sucked on the end of his dick as my hands stroked the rest. He was full out moaning now, saying my name in between each moan. I felt powerful. I was in control of this tall, strong and powerful man. He was at my mercy. That did things to my inside.

He gripped my shoulders and pushed me back. His dick came out of my mouth with a pop. I loved it, the sound of his moans and the hungry look he was giving me was diving me wild. I stood up and turned us around, I pushed him back, so he was laid on my bed. I took his boots, socks and pants off, before standing up and smirking at him.

I felt like a siren, I had this god of a man in my grasp. He was mine, I could do anything to him. I slowly started to undress, I hoped it looked just as erotic as his did. Once I was done he motioned for me to walk to him. I did as he asked. "I want you to sit on my face Bella" he said. I looked confused "trust me" he said.

I stood on the bed and walked to his head "turn so you are facing my cock" he said. I did as he instructed "right now lower yourself" he commanded. Again, I did as he said.

The minute I was down his mouth was on my pussy, I gasped, his tongue swiped up and down and he sucked my clit. I was riding his face as his tongue devoured me. I grabbed my breasts as he pleasure me. I couldn't contain myself the feeling was too intense. I looked down and noticed his cock, I leant forward and took hold of it as his hand came up and I felt him push a finger inside me. I cried out in extasy as he pumped me. I sucked his cock, mimicking the movements of his fingers. I was close to coming again. "Paul, I'm gonna cum" I panted as I pumped his dick harder with my hand.

"Do it baby, cum into my mouth" he said. That sent me over I screamed as I came for the second time. His tongue lavished me as I came, and he didn't stop. I was starting to get worked up again. I moved off his face and straddled his hips.

"I want you inside me Paul" I said. I took hold of him and guided him into me. They say that you can feel whole when you have the right someone inside you. I had never believed it, until now.

Paul moved his hips slowly at first, letting me get used to him. He was so big he was filling parts of me I didn't know I had.

He gripped my waist as I rode him, "god, Bella you are so fucking beautiful" he said. I smirked for once I felt it, the way he was looking at me left no room for doubts or fears. I wasn't a stick figure, I had curves in all the right places, Paul seemed to love it.

"Bella, can we turn over. I want to take you from behind" he asked. I moved off him and turned. I was knelt facing the wall, both my hands were holding the wall for dear life when I felt him line himself up and thrust into me. He started slow, it was torture and intense all at the same time. "Faster" I panted, I needed more friction. He heard me and picked up his pace.

Soon I was going to cum again, he quickly turned me around, so I was now on my back. He continued to thrust into me relentlessly. I started to clench around him "Bella, I'm gonna come soon" he said. I nodded "me too, cum inside me Paul" I said. I wanted to feel it he looked at me "are you sure?" he asked. I could tell he was holding back.

I nodded again before kissing him "yeah, I have the injection every few months. Its basically like the morning after pill but stronger. It's ok, I want you to come inside". That was all it took he pounded into me and we both came together screaming each other's names. He rolled onto his back bringing me with him. I could feel his heart racing in time with mine. We were both out of breath, I wrapped myself around him and fell into the most satisfied sleep I had ever had.

 **There you go, what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I sorry everyone for the delay, I have gone back to school. As well as still working, and then the possibility for one of my stories to become published. So, I have had a lot going on. Thank you for your patience. Bits of SMUT**

The weekend was a blur of sex, packing, more sex and food. Paul was spoiling me. He would cook for me each night, and then would give me pleasure beyond my wildest dreams. Last night, Paul had kept me awake until the sun rose. I never thought it could be like that.

I looked over at Paul as he drove us back to our childhoods. If anyone had told me years ago that I would be in a relationship with Paul Lahote. The reservations very own play boy. I would have called a doctor, because they were obviously ill or demented.

Now, here he was sat next to him, in his car with my hand rubbing his thigh. I smiled as I shifted in my seat. I was a little sore this morning. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded and gripped his leg. I could see him clench, a wickedly, devilish idea popped into my head.

I moved my hand up and down slowly, I could see his grip on the steering wheel tighten. "Bella?" he warned, I smirked "yeah" I asked innocently. He gripped my hand "unless you want to do one of two things, I would stop" he explained as he moved my hand away. "What two things?" I asked, more than a little curious.

He smirked at me, taking his eyes of the road for a second. "Well, we can either cause an accident or we pull over somewhere relatively secluded, and I slam into you from behind whilst you bend over my bonnet". I could feel myself getting excited.

"Option two, sounds good" I said. A small part of me was cringing, I don't know what has come over me, I've never been the overly sexual girl. Maybe Paul is a bad influence. Paul swerved a little, before looking at me in shock. I guess he hadn't expected me to choose, or at least choose that option.

His eyes darkened, as he licked his lips. "As much as I would love to do just that we can't be late, and besides I know you are still a little sore from last night" he said. I sighed, I knew he was right. It's just the image he had created was playing on a loop in my head. He took hold of my hand and brought it up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. He could be really sweet when he wanted to be.

We were coming into Forks now, I stiffened in my seat. My heart pounded as we passed my old house and school. The places I had met … NO. I will not think of him. Paul took my hand again and squeezed it. Instead of focusing on the pain, I focused on Paul. The feel of his hand in mind, his smell and they way his eyes softened when he looked at me.

Paul sped up, I was grateful for that. Soon, we were passing the border into the La Push reservation. This time Paul tensed, and I gripped his hand. He drove us to his house, I had called Charlie yesterday to say that I would be staying with Paul. He hadn't been fully happy about it, but he eventually came around. I think Sue had something to do with that.

Paul was a true gentlemen, he got both our bags and carried them inside. He placed them both in, what I am assuming, was his room. I raised an eyebrow at him, "what?" he asked before it dawned on him. "Oh crap! Sorry Bella I shouldn't assume you would want to …. I mean I will put your bag in the spare room". I started laughing as I stopped him. "It's ok Paul, I am happy to sleep in your bed with you" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed me. I pulled him tighter into the kiss, he moved so he could push me against the nearest wall. I groaned as his hard body crashed into mine. I could feel his hard cock pushing against my thigh.

"Ahem"

We both jumped apart, a beautiful woman with flowing dark hair stood glaring at us. "Well, I heard Paul was coming back today" she said in a sickly, sweet voice. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful. I suddenly felt inadequate. Paul groaned, "what are you doing here" he asked. I thought for a moment this was the girl he told me about, Liza.

"Connie, what are you doing here" he asked again as he stepped away from me. 'I guess not' I thought. She smiled at him, ignoring me. "I wanted to welcome you back to the rez" she said as she sauntered up to him. I really felt pathetic now, she had the slim figure, sultry walk and the looks. She was perfect for someone like Paul, I started to fidget with my clothes, pressing them down in hopes that it would make me thin.

Paul must have seen my movements, he moved away from her and gripped my hands. I looked up into his eyes in surprise. He lifted my hands and kissed them. I smiled at him "you are the only one I want" he said. Connie heard him and scoffed. Paul scowled and turned to face her, still holding one of my hands.

"It was nice of you to welcome me back, but as you can see I'm a little busy. Now, if you don't mind" he said as he indicated towards the door. Connie looked between me and Paul. "You can't be serious?" she asked. "Very" he said to her. "Don't tell me your standards have slipped since you've been away" he smirked at me.

Paul scowled before he smirked "quite the opposite, my standards have been raised, the sluts of La Push no longer satisfy me. I needed a real woman, and now I have one". Connie's beautiful face suddenly turned ugly. I was beaming, Paul could really make you feel like you were truly worth something.

It looked like she was trying to think of something to say. Her face changed back into the smirk she had on earlier. "Well, where are my manners. We haven't been introduced, I'm Connie and you are?" she held out her hand to me. Paul moved to step in-between us, but I stopped him. I stepped up and took her hand. "I'm Bella" I said pulling my hand away quickly. My pale stubby hands looked really pale against hers.

"Bella?" she asked herself, I could actually see the light bulb moment go off. "Bella Swan? The chief of police's daughter?" she asked. I nodded. She started laughing "what's so funny?" demanded Paul. "I just find it funny" she said. I was starting to get annoyed now.

"Come on Paul, you can't be serious. I mean Bella Swan! From what I hear she is like a dead fish in the bed. What is the game you are playing?" she was really laughing now. I didn't think. I walked up to her and slapped her. It was safe to say everyone in the room was shocked. I managed to hide my shock. "What do you mean by you hear?" I asked. I wanted her gone but I needed to know.

She recovered from her shock too "Edward" she said as she glared.

 **Little short but hopefully its ok. Let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read my profile, for the reason as to why I haven't updated in a long while. I'm going to try and update more, hope this makes up for the long wait.**

"Edward"

That one word, the word I had hoped to avoid forever. I was frozen to the spot as Paul practically man handled Connie out of his house. When he came back, I was still in the same spot as before.

"It's ok Bella" Paul soothed as he wrapped his arms around me. I was vaguely aware of his body heat wrapped around me as Edward's name repeated over and over again in my head.

Paul stepped back and stroked my cheeks and he looked into my eyes. He waited patiently for me to slowly (and I MEAN slowly) come around and focus on him. Once I did, I felt my heartbeat pick up, my breathing came out in gasps. I was full on panicking.

"Shh, it's ok" he chanted as he wrapped me up again. "Just focus on me Bella" he said as I gripped his shirt.

It took a while, but I eventually managed to slow my breathing and heart rate down.

"Are you ok?" he asked, I couldn't talk so I just nodded. He guided me to the bed and sat me down. He knelt in front of me as a played with my hands.

"Bella?" he said to me, I couldn't look at him.

Someone knocked on the door, Paul sighed and got up, I wasn't aware of anything until I heard my dad's voice. I stood up and walked towards the door. I could hear them talking.

"…. I'm worried about her Charlie" Paul said.

"Why? What's happened son?"

"I had a visitor waiting for us, not a welcomed one. When she found out who Bella was, she said some crude things and Bella slapped her."

"That's my girl" I smiled at what I imagined was the look on Charlie's face.

"Yeah" Paul chuckled "she is a lot like you" Charlie laughed.

"Anyway, Bella asked her who told her about her. All this woman did was say Edward and Bella pretty much freaked out. I dragged the woman out and when I got back to her and she was panicking. What happened with Edward?"

I held my breath; my dad didn't know anything as far as I was aware.

"She should be the one to tell you, not me" he said with a sigh.

I was confused, 'does he know?" I thought to myself 'that sounded like he knew.'

"Charlie, please. Whenever she gets to that part she panics or freezes."

"She's never told me what happened, but I knew." I gasped. I guess I was louder than I thought I had been.

"Bella?" Paul called, I walked through. Paul and Charlie watched me.

"How?" was all I could ask as I looked at him.

Charlie walked up to me and hugged me, he actually hugged me.

"I've always known kiddo, I'm a cop Bella. Afterwards, you changed. You flinched a lot, you wore lots of oversized clothes. You went from talking with Edward all day every day to avoiding even hearing his name."

Tears formed in my eyes.

"Plus, I've seen too many young girls in similar situations, so I knew."

Fresh tears flowed down my face as I hugged my dad. Sometimes he could be really dense, and the other times (like now) he seemed to know everything.

"You need to talk about it, Bella" he said to me. "I know it's painful, but you need to get it out or it will crush you"

I nodded; I knew he was right but the idea of telling either of them was too much. Charlie seemed to be reading my mind.

"How about talking to Sue, she is a registered nurse and she also works a couple of days at the centre as a counsellor. Many young girls and older women go through similar things and they talk to her" he suggested.

I thought about it and nodded, it sounded better than telling two men. Charlie smiled as I moved away to hug Paul. He got out his phone and rang Sue.

She came around almost immediately, Charlie made Paul leave the house. I smiled at the look on Paul's face, I could tell he wanted to stay and protect me.

I sat across the table at Sue, she didn't speak or get me too. Her long black hear flowed straight down, her dark eyes appeared soft and kind, I found myself smiling at her.

"Thank you for coming for the wedding" she said as she leaned over to grip my hand.

"Thanks for inviting me, and I'm sorry I didn't stay in the room that you had made ready for me" I said. Suddenly I felt really bad for not staying with her.

She looked at me confused "room? I mean I have a spare room for you to use, but I didn't get it ready specifically for you. It's always ready in case we have visitors." Now I was confused.

"Dad said that you had made me a room to stay in, you know so I could visit more" I explained, Sue shook her head with a sigh.

"I'm going to kill that man" she said.

I raised my eyebrows at her, I didn't know if I should laugh or not, I wanted too but still.

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to see you more. You know to get to know my, soon to be, stepdaughter. However, I never intended to give you your own room, one because you have your own home somewhere else with commitments and responsibilities, which means you maybe visit a few times a year. Two because I only have that spare room now because Leah has moved out. She got married to Quil, you know one of Jake's friends" to say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Leah married Quil?" I gasped. Sue laughed

"Yeah, I know right, they are the strangest pair. Leah is very aggressive where he is very passive, though it works for them. They even have a little one on the way, my first grandchild, I feel old" she said as she was laughing.

"If it's any consolation you don't look old enough to have a grandkid" I smiled, I was really warming up to her.

"Thank you, Bella" she smiled at me.

"Aren't we meant to be talking about something else?" I asked. I thought counsellors and therapists want you to talk about the problem, in great detail. Sue smirked at me.

"Are we? Well, I guess that's up to you. If you want to talk about it, go ahead. If not, then let's keep talking about anything else" she said.

"Just know that if or when you are ready to talk, I am here to listen, ok?" she gripped my hand again.

I nodded, suddenly I felt relaxed and calm around her. She gave off this soothing feeling, like I could speak about anything.

"Ok, I want to talk about it, I just don't know where to start" I explained feeling lost.

"Just start at the beginning" she offered.

I took a deep breath and I started ….

 _When I moved to live with dad, I met him on my first day of school. he was my science lab partner. I met a few others that day too, but he stood out. When I asked them about him, they made him sound so mysterious and forbidden._

 _Some of the girls talked about how he didn't date anyone from Forks, because no one was good enough for him. They said he wouldn't speak to anyone but his foster siblings._

 _He talked to me, not the first day but a few days later. He asked me silly questions about the weather and how I was liking it here. He would go days of avoiding me then talking to me._

 _People started to notice his interest in me, some became bitter towards me and others didn't care. When he finally asked me out, I readily agreed. By then I was sure I was in love with him. His siblings weren't too keen on us, that should have been a warning._

 _We spent loads of time together and we would text each other all the time. Eventually, I lost most if not all the friendships I had made at the beginning, that should have been another clue._

 _I hadn't realised it at the time but, aside from my father, Edward made sure I had no one else but him. Then one day during the summer holidays before senior year started, Angela called. She was a friend from school, she wanted to know if I wanted to hang out. As for as I knew I wasn't seeing Edward as he had a family thing. So, I agreed._

 _I saw him the next day at his house, his family was away. The moment I stepped into the from door, I knew something was off. He was sat at his piano playing, which wasn't strange. I called out to him and he instantly stopped. He glared at me, it looked frightening._

" _Where were you yesterday?" he demanded. I told him where I was, and he stood up kicking the stool back. He grabbed my arm and hit me. He actually hit me; I remember feeling the ice-cold pain raced across my face._

 _He told me I should have told her no, that I was meant to see him. I told him that he was with his family, and she was my friend. He hit me again, if he wasn't holding my arm, I would have hit my head on the floor._

 _He hit me a total of five times that night and told me never to do that again. I cried and said sorry, like it was my fault. I promised to never do it again. He had only hit me twice on the face the rest was in my stomach. Using some of his sisters make up I was able to look presentable and go home. He wouldn't let me leave if I didn't._

 _He warned me against telling anyone, as I was the new kid and they knew him more. So, they wouldn't believe me. I believed him._

 _The next day he brought me flowers and some jewellery, as an apology. He said that he hadn't meant to or wanted to hit me. He had been worried when he couldn't get a hold of me. I believed his lies, even when he promised to never do it again._

 _He did, this tie it was for talking to Eric, another friend from school, during class. He was asking for help. He kicked me that time. This happened for a few more months. He became even more possessive I couldn't go anywhere or do anything without his permission._

 _The came the night of the senior dance, we went. I hadn't wanted too, I used to be really clumsy. So, the idea of going to a dance wasn't fun. He wanted to go so I had no choice. He choose my dress and my shoes, he even told me how to have my hair._

 _During the dance was fine, we mainly stood and talked with his sibling his sisters Rosalie and Alice tried to get me alone, but he wouldn't let them._

 _When the dance was finished Edward droves us home, at least I thought it was home. I quickly started to realise that I didn't know where we was. I asked where we was going, he told me to be quiet and wait. I had a bad feeling._

 _We pulled up at this cheap looking motel, he ordered me to stay whilst he went up to the reception. Then he drove us over to where we was staying. I told him I wanted to go home, he got out the car came to my side and yanked me out._

 _He was much stronger than me, I tried to pull myself free, but I couldn't. I was helpless as he pushed me through the motel room door and shut and locked it._

 _I told him again I wanted to go home, he hit me. I fell on the bed and he climbed on top of me. I told him he was scaring me. He laughed at me and told me to shut up and I might enjoy it._

 _He raped me that night, I tried to fight, I tried to get away, but I couldn't. Afterwards I couldn't move, he sat next to me watching a porno on the crappy motel tv. When he watched something, he liked he came at me again, no matter how many times I cried or begged him to stop he wouldn't._

 _He eventually drove me home, Charlie was asleep, so I crawled into the shower and cried. I rubbed my skin raw trying to clean it. The next day at school he wasn't there. He didn't come back for the rest of the week. It didn't change anything; I still didn't speak to anyone and no spoke to me._

 _We were only a few weeks away from graduation when Rosalie and Alice came to school after two weeks of absence. They told me they were leaving and so was Edward. They told me to move on and find someone better than their brother, and then they left._

 _I haven't seen him or any of them since that day, the moment I graduated I left._

Tears flowed down my face as I shook, once I started my story I couldn't stop. Sue came around the table and hugged me. She stroked my hair soothingly.

"It was never your fault Bella, you hear me? it was never your fault" she said strongly. I nodded as I tried to get control over my tears.

"I (sniff) know (sniff)" I said, it took some time to come to that realisation, but I knew.

Sue leaned back and wiped the wet streaks from my face.

"I mean it Bella; it isn't your fault. That was all him, his problem" she said again.

I smiled at her, as I grabbed the tissue she was offering. I dried my eyes and blew my nose before I spoke again.

"I know Sue, it took some time, but I know the only thing I did wrong was accepting his apology the first time and not getting out then. I just thought it was love."

Sue hugged me again, I was beginning to like her hugs.

"I'm glad you've told me Bella. Now you can start to really get over it all, and I am going to help you, even when you go back home. We will face time and talk" she said.

'I like the sound of that' I thought as hugged her back.

 **Love or hate let me know.**


End file.
